The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca oleracea, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPOR012’.
‘SAKPOR012’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2007 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line named ‘Mo04-21A-2A’ which had a yellow flower color and a domed plant growth habit. The male parent was an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line named ‘6Bu-21-V4’, characterized by its scarlet flower color and semi-mounding upright plant growth habit.
In October 2007, ‘Mo04-21A-2A’ and ‘6Bu-21-V4’ were crossed and some F1 seeds were obtained. In May 2008, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, and cultivated. In August 2008, four plants were selected from the F1 group. In October 2008, F2 seeds were harvested after crossing within the four plants. The plants were evaluated, and plant line ‘K2012-179’ was selected for its yellow flower color, long flower blooming period and domed plant growth habit.
In March 2010, line ‘K2012-179’ was vegetatively propagated and cultivated. In August 2010, the breeder confirmed that line ‘K2012-179’ was fixed and stable. The line ‘K2012-179’ was propagated and cultivated again from 2011 to 2014 to reconfirm the lines' stability. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKPOR012’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.